¿PUEDE SER ESTO UNA CITA?
by maglori
Summary: Esta basado en el capítulo 4x05, cuando Lorelai invita a Luke a ver películas en su casa,
1. Chapter 1

**¿ES ESTO UNA CITA?**

LUKE'S

Luke no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su humor se había cambiado completamente, había pasado del mal humor a ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Llevaba unos días con un humor realmente malo, él reconocía que su comportamiento habitual era más bien brusco, pero desde que le habían llegado los papeles del divorcio se había hecho más gruñón, el motivo no era porque hubiese amado a Nicole era más bien por el hecho de que a Luke no le gustaba cometer errores en su vida, y casarse con ella había sido el error más grande que había cometido hasta ahora, y los papeles estaban ahí como un recordatorio de su error. Lorelai había notado su cambio de humor, aunque no es de extrañar, ya que no había sido muy amable con ella cuando le dijó que saliera fuera para hablar por el móvil, ni tampoco cuando estaba con la decoradora intentando abrir una posada y estaban usando varias mesas , hasta antes de que ella se lo pidiera se había enfadado con ella porque no hacían más que llegar recados para ella allí, pero ella sabia que algo le pasaba sobretodo después de que echara casi a patadas a Ed, le había dicho que llevaba unos días con un humor más malo de lo habitual, Luke le explicó el motivo, había roto una de sus reglas que era no hacer planes a largo plazo porque luego no se cumplen, y entonces Lorelai había conseguido hacerlo feliz con solo con preguntarle si quería unirse a ella para ver películas en su casa, Luke pensaba que más le valdría no hacerse ilusiones ya que se lo debe haber pedido como una buena amiga, Lorelai no puede sentir nada por mi.

CASA DE LORELAI

Por su parte Lorelai no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero es que había visto a Luke más gruñón de lo habitual y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que saber que le pasaba y hacer sentir mejor a Luke, y antes de que pudiera pensar que estaba haciendo estaba invitando a Luke a su casa para ver unas películas y él había aceptado, entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y esto es lo que le pasó por la mente en ese momento _¿acabó de pedir una cita a Luke? Y ¿lo pensará Luke, es mejor que piense algo antes de que se le pase por la cabeza a Luke que le estoy pidiendo una cita, ya que yo no puedo pedírsela, no soportaría que el me rechazase de esa manera _ y por eso uso a Rory, le dijo que solía ver películas con ella, pero ahora que estaba en Yale no tenían tiempo para hacerlo y la echaba de menos. Por más que trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía y no paraba de preguntarse porque él acepto, sí él no había visto ninguna de las películas que ella le había dicho, ya que sólo reconoció haber visto "mr and mrs bridgeª, que él hubiese aceptado por ella le producía una sensación rara y no quería explorarla, pero por más que trataba de no pensar en esto no podía dejar de hacerlo.

MANSIÓN GILMORE

Era Viernes por la noche y Lorelai había llegado antes que Rory a casa de sus padres, había intentado esperarla fuera pero su madre la había descubierto, ahora se sentaba sola con su madre en la sala, esta semana su padre no estaba, su madre le había dicho donde estaba pero ella no prestaba atención cuando se lo dijo porque no quería estar sola allí con su madre, así que la forma de liberarse era pensando, así que no oía a su madre tratando de dirigirse a ella. Lorelai no podía dejar de preguntarse si tenía una cita con Luke, por no saber no sabía si quería que lo fuese o no ya que cada vez pensaba una cosa, lo que si que tenía claro es que le daba miedo, unas veces era miedo a que ella quisiera una cita con Luke y él no, y otras era miedo a que ambos la quisieran y luego ella lo echara todo a perder, esto era porque no quería perder a Luke, aunque solo lo tuviese como un amigo. Ella ya estaba cansada de pensar en esto, pero por mucho que se reñía cuando se daba cuenta en que estaba pensando no podía dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de que se decía que Luke era su amigo y como amigos iban a ver una película en su casa porque Luke estaba triste debido a su divorcio, y Luke sólo la veía a ella como una amiga, si él sintiera algo más por ella no habría salido con Nicole ni se habría casado con ella.

" _Lorelai, ¿me escuchas?"_ – Emily le repetía a Lorelai una vez más, pero como Lorelai seguía sin oírla esta vez no le hablo, le gritó _" Lorelai, ¿se puede saber en que estas pensando?"_

Por fin Lorelai oyó a su madre y por fin le contesta: _" Yo... ¿qué decía mama?"_

" _Bien, como veo que ya me escuchas te lo repetiré, pero no pienses que no hablaremos de lo qué estabas pensando"_

" _Mama, ¿querías decirme algo?"_

"Sookie esta embarazada" 

"_¿y?"_

"_No me lo había dicho"_

"_Mama no he tenido nada que ver con eso, prometo" _

" _Lorelai, por favor"_ – le recrimina Emily_, **"soy seria aquí, no entiendo porque no me lo has dicho"**_

"_Bien mama, no sois buenas amigas"_ Lorelai le corta

"_Fuimos a su boda, ¿qué pensará de tu padre y de mí por no hacerle ningún regalo al bebe?"_

"Mama solo fuisteis por cortesía, ni siquiera estuvisteis en la ceremonia, ¿Cómo te has enterado?"

"_Tengo mis métodos y no te lo voy a decir Lorelai. Cambiando de tema, ¿Me puedes decir en qué estabas pensando antes, debía ser algo muy interesante, porque te he llamado varias veces y no me hacías caso, eso no se hace a una madre"_

" _No pensaba en nada importante" _

" Lorelai, no me mientas, estas empeñada en mantenerme al margen de tu vida" 

" _Mama, solo estaba pensando en cosas para la posada, como comprenderás tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer antes de poder abrirla"_ Lorelai le mintió

Emily no se había creído lo que Lorelai le acababa de decir, pero para cuando iba a responderle el timbre sonó y Rory entraba por la puerta toda contenta contándoles que tenia una cita con un chico de Yale, que le había dejado saber que estaba dispuesta a aceptar una cita y entonces él se la había pedido, cosa que no hizo gracia a Emily y Rory consiguió toda su atención y consiguió que se olvidará en que estaba pensando Lorelai. Cuando Lorelai se dio cuenta que gracias a la cita de su hija se había salvado de contarle lo que había estado pensado volvió a sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez, en vez de en Luke se preguntaba como su madre se había enterado que Sookie estaba embarazada y en quién sería el espía.

TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES DE LA SRA. KIM

El Sábado Lorelai había ido con Sookie y Natalie de compras para la posada, pero a pesar de que cualquier otro día Lorelai estaría contenta de hacer compras para la posada, hoy estaba distraída, aún estaba preguntándose quién era el qué pasaba información a su madre. De pronto algo de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación llamó su atención y le devolvió a la realidad, Natalie les estaba hablando de un banco de exterior, a Sookie pareció gustarle, cuando le preguntaron a Lorelai si le gustaba, ella no contestaba a la pregunta y decía de irse, pero cuando Sookie vio el precio y dio a entender que valía demasiado y que no podían permitírselo, Lorelai enseguida dio a entender que si podían, que no hacía falta buscar algo más barato, ahí es cuando Sookie no podía dejarlo más, había visto que algo le pasaba a Lorelai y se dirigió a ella:

" _Lorelai, escucha"_

" _¿Qué Sookie?"_

_- ¿Puede dejarnos solas un momento? –_ Sookie se dirigió a Natalie, una vez que ella había salido del cuarto – "_Lorelai, ¿qué té pasa? No nos lo podemos permitir"_

" _Lo sé, pero no quiero que ella lo sepa"_

" _¿Por qué? "_

_-"No quiero que mi madre lo sepa, mi madre se ha enterado que estas embarazada" "¿Y?"_

" _Natalie conoce a mi madre"_

" _Lorelai, cálmate, ella se acaba de enterar que estoy embarazada, así que ella no puede habérselo dicho. Nos gusta ella, ¿verdad?"_

" _Verdad, me dirigiré a ella ahora"_

Lorelai salió y le explicó que no se sentía cómoda porque conocía a su madre, entonces Natalie la tranquilizó diciendole que no tiene una relación con Emily, que solo hizo un trabajo para ella hace un año.

LUKE'S

Luke estaba preparando las hamburguesas que iba a llevar a casa de Lorelai, quería que todo fuera perfecto, por eso como no sabía que hamburguesa querría Lorelai le estaba haciendo una normal y otra doble de queso, también iba a coger tarta de calabaza. Desde que Lorelai le había invitado, no había podido pensar en otra cosa porque no sabía los motivos por los que lo había hecho, no quería hacerse ilusiones, Lorelai debió hacerlo como amigos, como lo haría si Sookie necesitará un amigo, esto sin tener en cuanta de que ella echa de menos a Rory, y por tanto también necesita un amigo. Además Lorelai no podía sentir nada por él. Toda esta incertidumbre es lo que hacía que Luke estuviera nervioso.

Una vez preparada la cena que iba a llevar, tenía que prepararse él, no se había cambiado antes por miedo a mancharse mientras hacía la cena, además de porque no quería oler a comida, le estaba costando un poco más de lo habitual en arreglarse, no quería que Lorelai notase que se había vestido para ella, así que al final se puso lo de siempre una camisa de franela y unos vaqueros. Una vez vestido y con la cena lista sólo tenía que ir a su casa y ver como iba la noche.

CASA DE LORELAI

Lorelai había vuelto del videoclub con dos películas, "Casablanca" y "Hardbodies", aún no podía creer que Luke nunca las hubiese visto, pensándolo mejor no podía creer que hubiese visto solo una película, y sin embargo no hubiese dudado nada en aceptar su oferta, aunque era mejor no pensara en ello, quedaba poco para que llegase Luke y todavía tenia que arreglarse, pero antes de hacerlo llamó para pedir comida china, ahora estaba pensando en que ponerse y por fin lograba entender porque Rory se había enfadado con ella cuando había invitado a Dean a su noche de películas. Estaba buscando algo que le quedase bien, pero al mismo tiempo que no pareciese que se hubiese vestido para él, tras varios intentos se decidió por unos vaqueros y un suéter negro, al principio iba a hacerse una cola de caballo pero al final se lo dejó suelto.

Terminaba de vestirse y bajaba por las escaleras cuando el timbré sonó, entonces se asustó pensando que Luke ya había llegado, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio que era el chino, le pago y lo dejo sobre la mesa, fue entonces cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, y esta vez si que era él, ambos estaban nerviosos pero no se les notaba, consiguieron actuar como siempre. Luke le estaba contando lo que había traído para cenar cuando notó la comida china que estaba sobre la mesa:

"_¿Qué es eso?_

"_He pedido comida."_

"_Te dije que yo la traería"_

"_Y yo no puedo contribuir, ni que fuera una gorrona"_

" _No. Pero entonces yo no tendría que haber traído comida."_

"_Me gustan las sobras. Podemos comer las hamburguesas ahora y comerá la comida China durante la semana."_

" _Entonces deberías haber pedido la comida China mañana en vez de esta noche"_

"_No me gusta la comida China recién hecha. Me gusta rancia" _Lorelai vuelve con dos cervezas.

" _Abandono" _Luke se rindió

Lorelai le da una cerveza a Luke y le dice " Cervecita fría"

" Se agradece"

Y con esto se sientan en el sofá preparados para comenzar a ver las películas, Lorelai estaba toda entusiasmada mientras Luke prepara las hamburguesas, Lorelai le dice que se tienen que poner cómodos, que no se podrán mover durante la película, y le cuenta las reglas para ver las películas, no distraerse, no hablar durante la película, no moverse mucho, no hacer llamadas, no ir al baño, mientras Lorelai le cuenta las reglas Luke la mira todo alucinado. Una vez que ella termina de explicarle las reglas pone en marcha la película pero enseguida tiene que pararla porque Luke habla:

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

_"Vale... A, no se debe hablar durante la película. ,y B, no me digas que nunca habas visto la señal del FBI antes."_

_"Es nuevo para mí"_

_"Por Dios…eres peor que un monje."._

_"Solo Vuelve a ponerla y me callaré."_

_" Vale, sólo una última advertencia"_

_" cuando proyectaron la primera película hace unos cien años, salía un tren que avanzaba hacia la cámara, y la gente estaba convencida de que iba a salir de la pantalla_

_y atropellarlos a todos que huían despavoridos, ahora, Luke, el tren no va a salir de la pantalla_

_" Aprieta el botón." _

_" Vale."_

Mientras están viendo Casablanca, Lorelai y Luke no paran de echarse miradas, Luke no sé puede concentrar en la película, Lorelai esta realmente atractiva esta noche. Lorelai no ayuda mucho a Luke a concentrarse en la película ya que no deja de mirarlo, y él lo nota, al final le tiene que decir que deje de mirarle así, ya que si sigue así al final se va a dar cuenta de lo que él siente, ella le dice que se calle.

_" Deja de hacer eso."_

_" Shh, no hables."_

_"Entonces deja de hacer eso."_

_" ¿El qué?"_

_" Mirarme."_

_" Aaah cena de la vanidad, mesa para uno."_ Lorelai se asusta, aunque consigue disimularlo bastante bien, desde que Luke le había dicho " Deja de hacer eso" estaba convencida que Luke la había pillado, y lo que era peor, por el tono creía que no le hacía ninguna gracia que Lorelai le mirara porque le gustaba él.

_"Sabes a qué me refiero. Me estás mirando mientras veo la película. Es raro." _Siempre es mejor que piense que me molesta porque no me deja ver la película que averigüe que no me deja disfrutar mientras la miro a ella, Luke pensó

" Me gusta ver cómo la gente ve ciertas partes de las películas." Menos mal que piensa que lo hago por la película, y no por él Lorelai pensó a su vez.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, en ese momento tanto Luke como Lorelai agradecieron que les interrumpieran, aunque ninguno de los dos sabían las consecuencias que iba a traer la llamada. Lorelai se levanto para coger el teléfono, era Rory, se quejaba de su cita, Lorelai le calma, le dice que es normal, que se relaje. Lorelai cuelga y vuelve al sofá, y le cuenta a Luke

"Oh! Pobrecita."

" No hay nada peor que una cita."

" Sí, están sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa lo cual es incomodo y a ella no sabe qué decir, y ya sabes…va a tener que averiguarlo por sí misma."

A Luke se le ocurre que Rory le puede decir que tiene frío por el aire acondicionado y así cambiarse al otro lado, entonces Lorelai llama a Rory y le cuenta el plan de Luke, Rory le da las gracias para Luke. Lorelai cuelga y se dirige a él:

" Se siente mucho mejor y te da las gracias."

" No me cambiara por ella por nada en el mundo."

" ¿En serio? ¿No querrías salir con un chico llamado Trevor? Quizás quieras esperar y ver su foto."

" Me refiero a tener citas. Es horroroso."

" Es la única cura para la soltería, a no ser que compres una mujer por Internet."

" No echo de menos tener citas."

" No es verdad."

" Aunque hubiese tenido muchas, seguirá soltero. Sólo habrían supuesto malas noche en el Tony Roma"

" Si, pero es la única forma de conocer a tu futura pareja."

" Es cuestión de estómago. Puedo saber si estoy cómodo con una persona a los minutos de conocerla. Lo siento aquí -señalando en su estómago- Lo sentí con Rachel. Lo sentí con Nicole. Estaba inmediatamente relajado."

" Tienes el don del estómago."

" Bueno, sabes cuando vas a poder ser tu mismo."

"ah"

" Eso es el don del estómago"

" Bien... Luke, no creo que eso te funcione bien, las cosas no terminaron bien con Rachel y Nicole" No puedo creer que le acabe de decir esto a Luke, Lorelai pensó en cuanto termino de decírselo.

" ¿ Y cuál es tu método, A ti las cosas tampoco te han ido muy bien" Luke le recrimina, un poco molesto, sobre todo porque ella es la culpable de que no le hayan ido las cosas muy bien tanto con Rachel como con Nicole, ninguna de ellas era Lorelai, y con ninguna se ha sentido tan cómodo con ella.

" Bien, yo sigo el método tradicional, tengo citas" ¿pero por qué se ha puesto tan molesto? Lorelai se preguntó

" En serio, ¿Cuándo fue tu última cita?"

" hace ya algún tiempo, antes de ir a Europa, "

" ¿Se puede saber con quién,

" En realidad has oído hablar de él, fue el tipo con quien fui de pesca, aquél para el que me enseñaste a pescar"

" Ah! De eso ya hace tiempo, y sé puede saber porque no funcionó, me dirás que te divertiste pescando, qué yo sepa no has vuelto ha hacerlo"

" bien, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia" Lorelai ya cansanda de tanta pregunta, por qué quere saber tanto, acaso él no había salido con Nicole " pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré, lo cierto es que no voy a aficionarme a ir de pesca, pero no lo pasé del todo mal, aún tuvimos más citas, y acabé con él porque me di cuenta que no estaba metida en la relación, si cuando estas con alguien piensas en otro, es que no es él, entonces es mejor dejarlo"

" ¿ En quién pensabas? ¿En Christopher?" pero con la esperanza que no fuera en Christopher en quien pensaba sino él

"No, me encontré con Max y nos besamos, al principio pensé que quizá no había acabado del todo con él, pero independientemente de lo que pasará con Max, sí lo consideraba era que no quería estar con Alex. Luego pensándolo mejor, me di cuenta que tampoco quería nada con Max, que lo nuestro había sido más una relación física que otra cosa."

"ah, entiendo, a mí me paso una cosa parecida con Rachel, sólo que no fui yo quien se dio cuenta que sentía algo por otra sino fue ella"

" Luke, ¿quién era ella, después de Rachel no saliste con nadie"

" Ella? " Como he podido decirle esto a Lorelai, ahora que le digo, yo intentando ver si ella siente algo por mí, y al final se me escapa a mí lo que siento por ella.

" Si, Luke, ¿Por qué no me puedes decir quien era ella?" Tal y como le decía esto, se dio cuenta de por qué, tenía que ser ella, sino por qué no se lo iba a decir, Lorelai no vayas tan rápido sí era yo ¿seguirá sintiendo algo por mí, no nos precipitemos, esto es lo que empezó a repetirse para no hacerse ilusiones.

"La verdad es que nunca le dije a esa otra persona que yo sentía algo por ella, lo intenté, pero cuando estuve a punto de decírselo me di cuenta que estaba con alguien, así que no tenía sentido que se lo contase," Entonces es cuando Luke tuvo el valor de mirarla a la cara, desde que se le había escapado lo de Rachel había tenido miedo a hacerlo, y es cuando se dio cuenta que Lorelai se había dado cuenta que era ella, y lo que vio en sus ojos le asombró y en ese momento Lorelai le preguntó

" ¿Era yo, Luke?" En el momento en que había sospechado que podía ser ella, se había puesto a mirar a Luke par intentar averiguar lo que pensaba, cuando vio que él la miraba, no pudo evitarlo y le hizo la pregunta directamente, así tendría que responderle, tenía miedo qué si no le hacía la pregunta él no se lo dijese, mientras le hacía la pregunta se puso más cómoda, y se giró para ponerse enfrente de Luke

" Uhm " ¿qué hace Lorelai? Luke pensó, entonces él hizo lo mismo, así se quedaron uno frente al otro en el sofá, así no podía mentirle, así que se lo dijo: "si, Lorelai, eras tu"

En el momento en que Lorelai lo oyó, le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y se acercó más a Luke, tenía que hacerlo, él acababa de decirle que al menos en el pasado sentía algo por ella, ahora ella necesitaba saber si aún lo sentía, pero no le salía ningunas palabras, ella que no paraba de hablar no le salían ahora palabras, así que hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer, termino de acercarse a Luke y le beso en los labios, el beso empezó tímido, pero en cuanto sintió que Luke le devolvía el beso se volvió más apasionado, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando no podían respirar, así que se separaron para hacerlo. Lorelai no podía dejar de mirar a Luke, quería saber lo que pensaba, pero no conseguía descifrarlo, estaba expectante por ver cual iba a ser el siguiente paso de Luke, quería que Luke no se parara.

Luke en ningún momento había esperado que Lorelai lo besara, estaba esperando que le dijera como se sentía con lo que le acababa de decir, y el beso lo sorprendió, pero enseguida fue con el, aunque no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, la miró y lo que vio le gusto, el beso había sido increíble, primero había sido lento, como si ella le pidiese permiso, y luego se volvió muy apasionado, desde luego lo que sintió no lo había sentido antes, así que ahora él fue quien inició el segundo beso, mucho más apasionado que el primero, las cosas enseguida fueron a más, se hicieron un poco incontrolables, no había tiempo para pensamientos, así que ambos se dejaron llevar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No poseo a Las Chicas Gilmore ni nada relacionado con ellas._

CAPÍTULO 2: CONSECUENCIAS 

Las cosas se ponían más serias, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y pronto no eran suficientes, ambos necesitaban más, así que Lorelai llevaba a Luke arriba a su dormitorio. Cuando Luke se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Lorelai la paró, quería preguntarle si estaba segura, pero ella no le dio esa opción, enseguida que Lorelai vio que Luke paraba de besarla comenzó a besarle de nuevo y Luke no se pudo resistir, no es que Luke no quisiera lo que iba a pasar, sólo es que se quería asegurar que Lorelai lo quería también.

Un rato más tarde Lorelai estaba casi dormida en los brazos de Luke cuando oyeron la puerta de entrada abierta y a Rory que preguntaba dónde estaba su madre, en ese mismo momento tanto Lorelai como Luke se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse deprisa, ninguno de los dos quería que Rory los viera así, Lorelai le dijo a Rory que esperara que ya bajaba. Ambos consiguieron vestirse en un tiempo record y fueron abajo, Rory al ver bajar a su madre y a Luke juntos y con caras raras comenzó a sospechar que algo había pasado con ellos, al ver la cara de Rory, Lorelai enseguida le dijo:

"Luke estaba arriba porque al ir al cuarto de baño se dio cuenta que el grifo goteaba y lo estaba arreglando"

"_Terminábamos cuando llegaste, por eso hemos tardado un poco" _Luke trato de ayudar a Lorelai

"Vale" Rory dijo, aunque no se lo creía, Luke no tenía a Bert allí, y ellas no tenían ningunas herramientas en casa, pero no dijo nada, las cosas ya estaban bastante raras. 

"_Lorelai, me voy a casa ¿nos vemos mañana?_ Luke se dirigió a Lorelai

"_Sí, claro... hasta mañana"_

En cuanto Luke se fue Rory le pregunto a su madre:

"Mama ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, Luke arreglaba el grifo. ¿Se arreglo tu cita?" Lorelai trato de cambiar de tema

"Tenias razón mama, no había tenido una cita antes ¿sabes que volvimos a sentarnos en el mismo lado de la mesa?" Rory fingió que se había creído lo que su madre le contó sobre Luke, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre ello más tarde.

"No, ¿cómo paso?"

"Como le dije que tenia frío porque tenía encima la salida de aire acondicionado, él empezó a tener frío aunque no fuera cierto lo del aire"

"Lo siento Rory, cuéntame más"

Hablaron un rato sobre esto, hasta que a Rory le entro sueño y le dijo a su madre que se acostaba, Lorelai trato de mantenerla un rato más porque no quería ir a dormir y pensar en lo que acababa de pasar con Luke.

A la mañana siguiente Lorelai fingía dormir cuando Rory entró a su cuarto, Rory había esperado un rato sí su madre se levantaba, pero como tardaba empezó a preocuparse y subió a ver si se encontraba bien teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Mama ¿estas despierta?"

Como no había respuesta, Rory se dirigió a la cama de su madre e hizo que se sentara en la cama.

Lorelai había oído que Rory venía, así que fingió que dormía, lo cierto es que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, tenía miedo a las consecuencias de su noche con Luke. Al final se tuvo que rendir porque Rory se puso muy pesada y no la dejaba sola.

"Rory, ¿qué ocurre? Hoy no tengo que trabajar y quiero dormir más"

"Mama, es tarde, tengo hambre y quiero ir a Luke, hoy es el único día de la semana que podemos ir juntas, en Yale echo esto de menos, el ir juntas a Luke, pero si no te levantas y vienes conmigo no será lo mismo"

"Lo siento Rory, no me encuentro muy bien hoy, pero ¿por qué no vas tu sola? Yo creo que me quedaré un rato más en la cama"

"Mama, me estas preocupando ¿qué paso ayer con Luke?¿Volverás a Luke, verdad?"

"Rory, creo que veré a Luke más tarde, no paso nada..."

"Mama, ¿Sabes que puedes contármelo?"

"Sé, es solo que necesito pensar un rato, ve y toma tu desayuno y luego cuando vuelvas hablaremos"

"Vale, llevo mi móvil, sí me necesitas me llamas"

"Esta bien Rory" Pero Rory no creía que fuera a llamarla

LUKE'S

Luke no había dormido bien, estaba nervioso, ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que habían hecho, él sabía lo que sentía por ella desde la primera vez que la vio, y desde ese mismo momento se conformó con ser sólo un amigo para ella, sabía que Lorelai nunca iba a sentir algo que no fuera amistad por él, es por eso que nunca dio el paso y le pidió una cita a Lorelai, aunque si que había habido momentos en los que había bajado la guardia y casi lo había hecho, pero esos momentos se quedaron en casi unas veces porque ella se echo para atrás en el último momentos y otras fue él. Y ahora tras dar el paso tenía miedo a que Lorelai se arrepintiera y las cosas no pudieran volver a ser como eran antes.

Mientras Luke estaba pensando Rory entró, en el momento en que Luke oyó la campana miro, al darse cuenta que sólo venía Rory, volvió a sentir miedo casi con la certeza que Lorelai estaba arrepentida por lo que paso y ya no iba a ser capaz de volver a verlo, por eso le pregunto a Rory:

"Rory ¿tu madre no viene hoy?"

"Esta mañana no se encontraba bien, debe haber cogido algún virus Rory no era capaz de decirle la verdad a Luke, por la cara que tenía debe haber pasado por un proceso similar al que estaba pasando su madre.

"Vale- con decepción en su voz - ¿lo de siempre?"

"Sí"

Luke fue a por le pedido de Rory y se lo llevo, Rory se puso a comer el desayuno mientras observaba a Luke, su madre no estaba bien esta mañana, pero Luke tampoco actuaba como siempre, tenía que averiguar que había pasado entre ellos ¿y sí este era el último desayuno que tomaba en Luke's? Esperaba que no fuera así.

CASA DE LORELAI

Rory volvió de Luke's toda decidida a qué su madre le contase lo que había pasado con Luke, si antes de salir de casa hubiera tenido alguna duda, tras volver ya no le quedaría ninguna, el ver a Luke le había hecho decidir que cueste lo que cueste se enteraría de lo ocurrido, no podía dejar que estos dos lo echasen todo a perder, necesitaban a Luke en sus vidas. Así que fue directa a hablar con su madre:

"Mama, ¿puedo entrar?"

"no tengo ganas, Rory, de..."

"mira mama, tenemos que hablar aunque no tengas ganas, sé que anoche paso algo con Luke, tu estas aquí tirada en la cama y él tampoco es que este mucho mejor que tu, tenías que haber visto su mirada cuando vio que no venías conmigo"

"cariño, anoche no pasó nada malo, es solo que las cosas fueron un poco raras y aún estoy procesando todo, no sé si quiero que esto vuelva a pasar o no"

"mama, quizá si me cuentas los detalles podría ayudarte"

"no quiero meterte en esto"

"mama, si las cosas van mal con Luke, esto me afectará a mí también, es por eso que quiero asegurarme que podré volver a entrar en Luke's"

"Rory, eso es lo que yo quiero también, no quiero perder lo tengo con Luke"

"Mama, ahora si que me estas asustando ¿qué pasó anoche?"

"como recordarás, ayer íbamos a ver unas películas, y eso hicimos hasta que llamaste, entonces hablamos y – Lorelai tomo una pausa, pensando que iba a contar a su hija – nos besamos"

"Mama párate, no necesito saber más, con esto me hago una idea, pero ¿qué tiene esto de malo?"

"Rory, las cosas fueron un poco rápidas y no pensamos ¿y si Luke se arrepiente?"

"Mira mama por lo que he visto hoy no lo creo, pero lo mejor es que hables con él"

"no puedo ahora..."

"mama, créeme, será lo mejor"

"esta bien"

Un rato más tarde Lorelai continuaba en la cama, había estado pensando en lo que su hija le había dicho y decidió que tenía que saber qué es lo que pensaba Luke, no se atrevió a ir a verlo en persona, sí el no sintió lo mismo que ella no quería que él viera su reacción, era más fácil ocultarla por teléfono, así que lo llamó:

"Luke's"

"Luke soy Lorelai"

"Ah Lorelai"

"Mira... Luke... quería hablar de lo que paso anoche"

"Kirk, por favor, estoy al teléfono, Lorelai espera un momento a que encuentre un lugar tranquilo para hablar – aunque estaba muy ocupado tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que saber lo que pensaba Lorelai, así que se fue al almacén – Lorelai sí..."

"Luke, necesito saber si te arrepientes de lo que paso anoche – Lorelai corto a Luke, necesitaba saberlo ya así que fue directa al grano.

"bien, - Luke se puso a pensar, no sabía si contarle la verdad, no quería perderla"

"Luke, necesito que seas sincero conmigo"

"Lorelai, no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche, pero si quieres hacer como que nada paso, podemos continuar como amigos"

Luke esperaba la respuesta de Lorelai, pero como esta no llegaba:

"Lorelai ¿sigues ahí?

"Si, Luke, necesito hacerte una pregunta más, ya sé que has dicho que podemos seguir siendo amigos pero ¿tu quieres ser más que amigos?"

**Continuará**


End file.
